Brayargh
Brayargh was a Paladin created by Father Perez. His armor served as a prison for the High Priestess of Matriarch, from whom it drew power from before it was destroyed. Although a construct under Perez's control, it developed a free will and obsession with becoming the strongest warrior, focusing most of its effort on eradicating the Berians and Gunnifer. Introduction "I will defeat you and become the most powerful being in existence!" Appearance Brayargh is an amorphous sphere of energy residing within a helmet, appearing like a flaming eye that grows in intensity with its anger. The first set of armor it wears is described as enormous, bulky and colored all black. It has a wing tipped helmet and fur cape. However, in the animated opening this armor appears to have a more blue and gray color palette. Mostly hollow inside, the High Priestess was imprisoned inside the chest cavity. Until this armor was destroyed, Brayargh was thought to be a humanoid. The second armor it inhabits during the Archangel Trials is never described in game, but according to promo art, looks like stone ruins mashed together with a tattered blue scarf, bearing a striking resemblance to Gunnifer's armor set. As Brayargh took more damage, the armor would crack and break off, with black, mist-like energy shooting out from openings. Personality In it's earliest appearances Brayargh was shown to operate of its own free will, lusting for battle and reveling in killing. Whenever it was in proximity of Father Perez, however, it was tame, but expressed annoyance in following orders. Gunnifer mockingly likened its demeanor to that of a house cat. Although Brayargh had the ability to speak, it never expressed interest in communicating with anybody other than Gunnifer; always wanting to prove it was the stronger warrior. In their first battle, Brayargh focused its immediate attention and went all out against her. During the Archangel Trials, however, it refused to engage with her until all her allies were killed or subdued so they could have a "proper duel". In all other instances, Brayargh has demonstrated nothing short of brutal behavior in battle. Biography History (Campaign) Zero Dark Bobbi Brayargh is introduced during the Firewatch's covert mission into Matriarch where he defends a heavily secured jewel fragment. He kills Bobbi Burnquist in the process. Nautical Interlude The Joy Bois first encounter Brayargh along the coastline bordering Beria and Matriarch, where he was seen cheerfully battling the Berian Thunder Clad. After wiping them all out it focused its attention on Gunnifer and the rest of the party sailing nearby. Creating a bridge of ice, it attempted to reach their ship to fight them. Using the cannons on the ship, Mars was able to keep him at bay until they could escape. Greater Good Brayargh accompanies Father Perez during his meeting with Gunnifer. After the latter two form an alliance, it motions to Gunnifer to express that he'll be keeping an eye on her. The rest of the Joy Bois soon after meet with Perez and his alliance for dinner. During this time Brayargh guards the entrance to the church, but Gunnifer mocks and goads him into joining them for dinner. Testing to see if he is human or not, she insists that he eat, but he quietly refuses and stares her down. While Perez's alliance begins their journey to the God Throne, Brayargh senses and pursues the Joy Bois attempting an ambush. Just before it is about to kill Brooklyn, it shifts all it's attention on Gunnifer, now turning on the alliance, and spares him. It is able to render her unconscious after a vicious onslaught, but cannot deliver the killing blow before Brooklyn shatters its armor. The energy inside dissipates and the High Priestess imprisoned inside the armor is freed. Boss Rush Brayargh returns in a new set of armor as the final boss of the Archangel Trials. He engages the Joy Bois more calmly this time with tactics that involve shifting in and out of the Ethereal Plane. He kills Jah Qui, Harper and Brooklyn before banishing Mars to another plane of existence, leaving itself alone with Gunnifer. He speaks for the very first time, demanding a proper one-on-one duel with her to prove who is truly the strongest in the universe. During this duel, Brooklyn miraculously revives himself but respects their wishes to fight, hurling insults at Brayargh instead of fighting. With Gunnifer showing little signs of exhaustion, Brayargh grows desperate and Banishes her to Hell. This loss of concentration frees Mars, who wears him down further so that Gunnifer may return to deliver the killing blow. However, sensing that it is on the verge of death, she instead holds Brayargh's hand to comfort it while the two briefly express a shared fear of death and sadness over their failed pursuits of power. Gunnifer asks if they can meet and fight each other again in their next life, but Brayargh asserts that he has no soul and will not receive renewal. She bids Brayargh farewell and destroys the rest of the armor with a shocking grasp. Trivia * According to LeRoy and Freddie, Gunnifer and Brayargh's rivalry began during a non-canonical play test session. LeRoy mentions twice in show that Gunnifer feels an odd sense of deja vu whenever she fights Brayargh, a callback to this fight which both player and DM have openly lamented was not recorded for the audience. Gunnifer, at level 5, apparently defeated the level 12 Brayargh before self-destructing and rendering her unconscious. * According to Freddie, while the Joy Bois were searching for treasure in Del Fuego's cavern, Brayargh traveled through Beria and slayed an ancient red dragon by itself. LeRoy has mentioned this particular dragon is most likely the one that killed Gunnifer's biological family.